pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Heart
'Heart&Soul Project '''es la película creada por Minami Kitahara y el GE para encubrir los sucesos extraños ocurridos en SEELE Arc. Historia Tras finalizar el juicio de Lumine y Tamashi, se formó la duda de qué sería dicho al público respecto a los sucesos extraños que habían ocurrido en el último tiempo. Minami tuvo la idea de decir que todo era una campaña publicitaria para una película, y al parecer la idea fue aprobada por GE. La película se estrenó un par de días antes del concierto que la conmemoraba. Elenco En este apartado se encuentra el elenco completo de la película. #Sideun Shirase como Jung Taeyeon #Ryuko Saionji como Takahashi Ririka #Tamashi como Sonia #Natsumi Komori como Miyazaki Erika #Millefeui Lovelace como Watanabe Nanami #Hinata Watanabe como Ayasaki Akari #Selene Himemiya como Kim Sohyun #Suzette Hoshikawa como Yamaguchi Fuka #Skye Himura como Kusakabe Reina #Desireé Shirogane como Hasegawa Miharu #Chisato Hirate como Asahina Sakura #Kyouko Kirigiri como Nakamura Yuria #Mariette Leblanc como Tsushima Marina #Misora Ayasato como Sugahara Ayumi #Luna Kurobane como Kusakabe Atsuko #Rebecca Hunter como Cherprang #Ashley Lovegood como Elizabeth #Christelle Lucarelli como Miette #Lumière como Darkness #Megami Chishiki/Mikuru Bokerdole como Ogoe Ai* #Shizuka Murakami/Mayu Bokerdole como Nanakura Ayako* #Shiori Murakami/Yewon como Nanakura Hanako* #Mirai como Kawagoe Tomoka** #Scarlet como Miyazaki Yuudai #Silver como Iwaoka Kiyoshi #Hayate Kimura como Furusawa Kakeru #Atsushi Kashiwagi como Furutate Haruki #Hanami Kashiwagi como Furutate Ayusa #Yoongi como Choi Taemin #Hikaru/Ritsu Sakuma como Kawagoe Natsu* #Haruto Minagawa como Tanaka Izumi #Shinobu Sengoku como Tominaga Taiki #Chiaki Morisawa como Kawagoe Hiroki #Tetora Nagumo como Kodama Yamato #Kanata Shinkai como Tomiyoshi Kenjiro #Midori Takamine como Kusaba Keitaro #Hiroyuki/Nito Nazuna como Murakawa Katsu* #Dante/Tsukasa Suou como Hokazono Daniel* #Tsubasa como Murakawa Tsukasa** #Mayoi Harukaze como Shiranui Natsuko #Reika Kashiwagi como Furutate Mikuru #Minami Kitahara como Nakanishi Madoka #Ciel Fleury como Oshima Nanako #Iris como Kusaba Yukari ''*Después de la desaparición de Lost Stars en el concierto, se presentan a otras personas como los actores que realizaron los papeles. **Siendo Tsubasa y Mirai una excepción, pues no pertenecen a este universo y por lo tanto pudieron presentarse una última vez antes de desaparecer de todos lados. Música Se lanzó también una serie especial de discos con Character Songs y canciones especiales de la película, la mayoría fueron interpretadas en el concierto. CD 1 #You and I in the Time for the Moon Night ~All Stars ver.~ #Extraterrestrial Dark Horse ~Hikaru/Ritsu & Natsumi ver.~ #Seven Crimes and Punishments #Madness of duchess Venomania ~Sideun solo~ #Glassred no Shouzou ~Yoongi solo~ #Akujiki no Musume ~Misora solo~ # Drug of Gold ~Luna solo~ #Aku no Musume ~Shiori solo~ #Aku no Meshitsukai ~Scarlet solo~ #Nemurase Hime kara no Okurimono ~Shizuka/Mayu solo~ #Gobanme no Piero ~Hiroyuki/Nito solo~ #Enbizaka no Shitateya ~Suzette solo~ #Onigashima no Shitou ~Silver solo~ #Akutoku no Judgement ~Hanami solo~ #Miniature Garden Girl ~Shizuka/Mayu solo~ #Nemesis no Juukou ~Chisato solo~ #Saigo no Revolver ~Millefeui solo~ #Blood Sweat and Tears ~SEELE ft Lost Stars Girls ver~ #Good Night ~Rebellion Girls Side ver.~ #Black Widow ~SEELE solo~ CD 2 #Peek a Boo ~Royalty & Ryuko ver~ #Monster ~Royalty solo~ #Boombayah ~Lost Stars Girls~ #Playing With Fire ~Lost Stars Girls~ #Ghost Rule ~Suzette & Millefeui ver.~ #Fukyouwaon ~Rebellion Girls Side ver.~ #Never Ever ~Rebellion Boys Side ver.~ #Tomorrow ~Lost Stars ver.~ #Chase me ~SEELE & Lost Stars ver~ #Fingertip ~Selene & Megami/Mikuru ver~ #House of Cards ~Lost Stars Boys ver.~ #House of Cards ~Lost Stars Girls ver.~ #House of Cards ~All Stars ver.~ #Don't wanna cry in a Rough Spring Day ~Suzette & Scarlet & Millefeui & Hayate ver.~ #The Truth Untold ~Millefeui & Minami & Tsubasa & Mirai ver~ #Tutu Ballerina ~Luna & Misora & Ryuko & Natsumi ver~ #Kimi wa Melody ~Natsumi solo ver.~ #Influencer ~Rebellion & Lost Stars ver.~ #Getsuyobi no asa, Skirt wo kirareta ~Millefeui & Suzette ver.~ #Lost ~Sideun & Desireé & Tamashi & Ryuko & Megami/Mikuru ver.~ CD 3 #Girl Meets Evil ~Skye solo ver~ #Begin ~Natsumi solo ver~ #Lie ~Millefeui solo ver~ #Stigma ~Selene solo ver~ #First Love ~Ryuko solo ver~ #Reflection ~Hinata solo ver~ #MAMA ~Skye solo ver~ #Awake ~Suzette solo ver~ #Awake ~Suzette & Millefeui ver~ #Sajou no Roukaku ~Suzette & Selene & Millefeui ver~ #Adolescence Cendrillon ~Shizuka/Mayu & Hiroyuki/Nito ver~ #Romeo and Cinderella ~SEELE ver~ #Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella ~Ciel & Iris & Natsumi ver~ #Another Romeo and Cinderella ~Different Sides & Lost Stars Boys ver~ #Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella -Another- ~Scarlet solo ver~ #So far away ~Tsubasa & Mirai ver~ #Ghost Rule ~Lost Stars ver~ #Tear ~Lost Stars Boys ver.~ #Fake Love ~Rebellion Boys Side ver~ #Don't wanna Cry ~S.H.Y Starlight ver~ CD 4 #DNA ~All stars ver~ #Holiday ~SEELE ver~ #Mr Mr ~Rebellion Girls Side ver~ #Hard Carry ~Rebellion Boys Side ver~ #Time for the Moon Night ~Lost Stars Girls ver~ #If you do ~Lost Stars Boys ver~ #Kaitou F no Daihon #Bad End Night #Beautiful world ~Megami/Mikuru & Mirai ver.~ #Freesia ~Ciel & Natsumi ver~ #Hold me Tight ~Millefeui & Hayate & Scarlet ver~ #Loveless World ~Misora & Luna & Minami & Hanami ver~ #Dreamlike Climax ~All Girls ver~ #Neo Sanctuary ~Natsumi solo ver~ #Deep sea girl ~Shizuka/Mayu ver~ #Namida no tane, Egao no Hana ~Mayoi & Reika ver~ #Rough ~Suzette & Haruto ver~ #Rough ~Millefeui & Scarlet ver~ #Futari Saison ~All girls mix~ #Futari Saison ~All boys mix~ #Futari Saison ~All stars ver~ #BONUS: Lost Stars no Shoushitsu #BONUS: Summer Rain ~Iris & Natsumi ver~ #BONUS: Thanks ~All Stars ver~ #BONUS: Love is not over ~All stars ver~ #BONUS: Butterfly ~PAST & FUTURE ver~ #BONUS: Kokoro ~Hikaru/Ritsu & Megami/Mikuru ver~ #BONUS: Kanashimi no Wasuretakata ~All stars ver~ #BONUS: I Need U ~All boys mix~ #BONUS: We like ~All girls mix~ #BONUS: Wee Woo ~All girls mix~ #BONUS: Let go ~All stars mix~ #BOUNS: Fake Love ~Extended All Stars ver~ Curiosidades *La película se grabó relativamente rápido, en 9 meses. *La mayoría de los actores estuvieron involucrados en los eventos de SEELE Arc. *La historia de la película es la misma que ocurrió en SEELE Arc incluyendo la parte del ritual de magia negra, sin embargo tiene las modificaciones suficientes para que no se revelen datos confidenciales. *Durante la grabación de esta película, se utilizaron escenarios tanto dentro como fuera de PriPara *La película junto con su merchandising, publicidad y demás, fue financiada por las familias de Tsukasa, Selene y Minami, así como por la Academia Hakuou. *Gracias a la grabación, Natsumi y Scarlet encontraron a Natsuko, su hermana. Esto debido a que todo el tiempo estuvo dentro del elenco de la película. Categoría:CandySweetty Categoría:SEELE Arc